Pretty Girls
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: ONE-SHOT.When Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo, can she handle it? However when she returns to her time everything is turned upside down and she is forced to work at a club as a last resort. Though the club isn't as innocent as you may think.


If you could forget all the pain in your life, would you? What if all the pain was because of one person would you want to forget them? What if you couldn't forget? What if each day was filled with just as much pain as the last? Would your life be a daily struggle, or would you find a way to get over it?  
  
Kagome Higurashi, age 18 had locked herself in her room for a period of 7 days, locking her door and blocking her window with anything she could. She didn't even open her door or window when she heard her mother call out to her or even when Inuyasha began pounding on her door. However she refused, all they heard from her were her sobs of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Kagome, please open the door," her mother sobbed at her door. "Please let me know that you're okay, please. We're so worried about you sweetheart," and to her surprise Kagome actually opened her door. Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her daughter, pale from no sunlight, frail from lack of food, and dirty hair and skin from no bathing.  
  
"Mommy?" She cried quietly. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around her daughter allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "It hurts so much."  
  
"I know sweetheart, why don't you tell me all about it," she asked her daughter as she walked her daughter down to the living room to sit on their old worn couch.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is complete now," Kagome murmured quietly holding the pink jewel in her hand.  
  
"Is that what's got you so upset?"  
  
"No, let me explain. Well after the final battle with Naraku..."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kagome stood up from where she lay holding her wound in her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She looked over to where Naraku once stood. There was the now complete Shikon no Tama. Picking up the jewel a silver and red flash from the forest caught her attention. Limping over to the forest she hid behind a nearby tree. There standing with Inuyasha was Kikyo with her arms snaking around his waist.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha, more than anything," she whispered as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"And I you" he answered into her hair.  
  
Tears crept down Kagome's face as she watched the scene unfold. Holding her wound tightly, she winced at the pain that coursed through her body. Falling to her knees she cried out in pain. However she soon regretted it as Inuyasha appeared by her side immediately.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He exclaimed as he gripped her shoulders.  
  
Kagome gasped and shoved him away from her while crawling into a tree.  
  
"I have a BLODDY HOLE in my stomach, Moron! Or were you too busy too busy with Kikyo to notice me lying in the clearing bleeding!" She yelled into his face as he winced at her harsh words. Kagome could see that she hurt him but at this point she didn't care.  
  
"I-I-" he stammered at a lost for words.  
  
"No! I don't wasn't to hear!" She screamed at him again. However she continued in a much lower voice. "Tell the others that I'm sorry and that I said goodbye, cause I'm not coming back for a while this time around."  
  
She spun on her heel and ran for the Bone Eaters Well, but before she jumped into the depths of the well she yelled back at Inuyasha. "And don't come after me!"  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
"Oh sweetheart! That's why you've been locked up in your room all week?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
"There is nothing there for me Mama. He would rather me rot in a battlefield than let Kikyo wait," Kagome spat the undead Miko's name out in disgust.  
  
"In time you will forgive them and that is when you will return to them," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.  
  
-----------  
  
Kagome walked home slowly. School had been a total bore compared to her adventures in Feudal Japan. She quickly tossed the thought of being in that Era; she had finally gotten over the incident, however it still pained her to think of her friends that she left.  
  
She ran up the many steps leading to the shrine. Opening the front door of her house she slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. However instead of being met by her mother or by her grandfather, she was met by two police officers.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" One of the officers asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome answered walking further into the room.  
  
"I am afraid we have bad news." The other police officer motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today there was a drive by shooting at the bank. There were 15 injured and 3 killed. I am sorry Kagome, your Mother and Grandfather died in surgery. I assure you the doctors did as much as they could for them but the wounds were too deep and they had lost too much blood as it was," The first police officer explained.  
  
"Wh-where is Souta," she swallowed back the sobs.  
  
"We have him at our station. We need to ask you some questions before we allow him to come home. As it says in your file you are 18 so you can allow your brother to live with you, however we need to see if we can allow this." Kagome nodded in agreement as she listened to them.  
  
How long the three of them had sat there was lost to Kagome, it felt like hours and it felt even longer when they went to retrieve Souta. Once home the two cried in each other's embrace. They sat on the couch well past midnight talking about how their lives were going to change from now on and what they were to do to keep living in the shrine.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome put breakfast on the kitchen table for her brother picking up a stack of mail. It had been two weeks since they had heard the news and a full week since the funeral for their mother and grandfather. Not only did Kagome have school but also she had to find a job and soon. Her family never had a lot of money but with the funeral a lot of their savings were drained.  
  
Kagome flipped through the bills hoping to see someone had answered her applications. Not seeing any Kagome put them back down on the desks, and sighed when she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Moushi, Moushi," Kagome greeted into the phone.  
  
"Hey Kag! How you been," An extremely perky voice answered.  
  
"Hey?" Kagome said slowly, unsure of whom it was.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about your favorite cousin?" The voice exclaimed however the person was met by silence. "It's Jane, stupid!"  
  
"Oh JANE!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're not my cousin," she added quietly.  
  
"I know I'm not, but your mother was the closest I had to family and now that her and gramps are gone I feel obliged to help you." The two were silent again. "So I take it your running low in money?" Jane asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your family never had a lot money."  
  
"Well how are you suppose to make money if no one will hire you!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I could help you there."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep! But your gonna have ta get your hands dirty and put your pride on the line," Jane giggled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aren't you even gonna ask what it is?"  
  
"No at this point I will do anything to get some cash."  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00."  
  
"Kay." The two said their goodbyes and put their phones in their cradles and walked away.  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha sat in the god tree sulking as usual. Kagome had been gone for two weeks and he missed her A LOT. In the first week she had been gone, he realized how wrong he was when he said he loved Kikyo. He knew Kagome always thought he saw Kikyo in her but she was wrong. When he looked at Kikyo he saw Kagome, and Kagome was what he wanted to see. He never realized how much he would miss those blue eyes, bright smiles and wonderful laughs until it was gone from him and he was unable to get it back. Sure he could still go through the well and retrieve her but he was afraid that would damage what little friendship they had left.  
  
Inuyasha had only one question, when did he fall in love with her? Was it when she told him that she liked him as he was, as a honyou or was it when she said she would always be by his side? Either way it told him that she wasn't ashamed of him, she liked him as a low, disgusting half breed, who defiantly didn't deserve someone like Kagome in his life, especially after all the things he did, not just to others but to her.  
  
He decided he would give her as much time as she needed, but he would never stop waiting for her, for his Kagome.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome was glad that it was Saturday. Souta had been invited to a friend's house, which seemed like a good idea since he hadn't gotten out much since their mother and grandfather's deaths.  
  
At 10:00AM sharp Kagome heard a horn honk outside of the shrine. Grabbing her purse she sprinted down the stairs taking two at a time. Standing by a silver viper was a girl with long brunette hair wearing a VERY short skirt and a skimpy tam top that showed her bra underneath.  
  
"Hey Kag!" The girl exclaimed while embracing her.  
  
"Hey Jane, long time no see," Kagome mumbled into the girls shoulder.  
  
"Well now that's over with let's go shopping!" Jane yelled as she hopped into her car.  
  
"Shopping! I thought you were taking me to get a job!" Kagome jumped from her seat in surprise. "I don't have that kind of money to go on a shopping spree."  
  
"No worries, Boss always pays for the clothing of the new girls, since most of them don't have the appropriate wardrobe. " Jane dragged her back into the car and sped towards the mall.  
  
"Where to first?" Kagome asked as they walked through the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Lingerie!" Jane shouted earning glances from people passing by them. Jane grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her into the lingerie store she began taking out 'clothes'.  
  
"Jane what kind of shopping do you call this?" Kagome hissed between her teeth.  
  
"Girl this is what you call the secret to confidence, plus it is need for your job. Now shut up and try this on." Jane shoved Kagome in to a changing room while she handed her bungles of cloths.  
  
-----------  
  
Many hours, bras and thongs later, Jane drove up in front of a old run down building that had people living in the ally ways, and seemed very unsanitary. There was a bright neon sign that flashed 'Naked Ned's.'  
  
"Jane this is a stripping club!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Yep and your new job!" Jane smiled as she hopped out of the car.  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
"Of course you can. However there are a few rules, no having sex with any men, you must always give 10% of your tips to boss, no bringing in boyfriends, let the men touch you without saying nothin' and no telling anybody that you work here. They will find out in a matter of time, just no telling them." Jane dragged Kagome through the empty club and tossed her into a changing room.  
  
The club was large, the bar seemed to take up half the space, the top of the bar top had silver poles and a stage in the middle of it. How was she going to do this?  
  
Walking out of the washroom Kagome tugged at her clothing. She wore a black corset that was too small and a mini skirt –which was half the length of her school uniform- that had slits running up the rest of the way revealing the lacy black material of her thong. A pair of knee-high boots and a load of black make-up completed the outfit.  
  
"You look awesome!" Jane exclaimed as Kagome walked into the now full club.  
  
"You think so?" Jane nodded enthusiastically. The odd thing was Kagome was beginning to feel comfortable in the little bit of fabric that covered her.  
  
"Kay. Intros. The girl that is serving drinks with the short blue hair is Missy. The one on the center pole is Violet and the one with pink hair lap dancing is Jasmine. We're the only ones who work here on Saturdays although it's one of the busiest days. Since you are new you will work everyday at 6:00PM to 3:00AM.  
  
"You get 10 per hour and you have to give 10% of your tips to Boss. Get it, got it, GOOD. Now go have some fun," Jane exclaimed as she walked away towards the bar. Kagome stood still contemplating if she should go help the men at the table whom were waving at her. Sighing she walked over to them.  
  
"How can I help you boys?" She said quietly resting her weight on her right foot.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," one of the men greeted. "Well we'll have five beers and a side order of you," all the men laughed at that comment.  
  
"So five beers and a little treat," Kagome winked and walked towards the bar surprised at what she just did.  
  
"You're the new girl!" Missy exclaimed.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said surprised at herself for actually sounding proud of it.  
  
"J. Said your name was Kagome. My real name is Mary Ann but we call each other by nicknames so we don't screw up our life outside of the club. So I will call you..."  
  
"How 'bout Miko?" Jane appeared from Kagome's side.  
  
"Yeah that's cool!" Missy smiled as she put the beer on a tray for Kagome who took them and walked back to the table she was serving.  
  
"Hey babe, took you long enough," the guys cheered as she placed the beer on the table and shivered when she felt two cold hands go up her small skirt and caressed her bare butt while guiding her to straddle his hips. Naturally Kagome would have slapped any man who dared to do that however he pulled out a wade of bills and placed it in her corset. She began to kiss his neck and rubbed herself against his manhood and was surprised that she was actually enjoying it. 'You should see me now Inuyasha.' She thought.  
  
"Want to do some more exploring?" she whispered into the mans ear and smiled when he slipped three more wades of bills down her corset, however he didn't remove his hands instead they continued down the small corset and began kneading and grabbing at her. Moaning she grabbed onto his shirt and rubbed against him harder. A crowd of men gathered and howled their approval.  
  
---------  
  
"You sure you didn't do this before?" Violet asked Kagome.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome laughed as she lay on the bar counting her money.  
  
"And you're still a virgin?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Keep this up and you'll be rich in no time." Jane exclaimed.  
  
---------  
  
4 months, that's how long since Kagome had left the feudal era, and 3 months was how long she had been working at Naked Ned's and man was she ever good at it. After her first day she danced on the pole and earned $950 in tips and bribes. Life was good, she had no money to owe the bank and even had her own silver mustang convertible, while Souta was living just as good as anyone else his age. Sure there were moments where people would call his sister a slut because of the way she dresses in public but he didn't care much. Not only that but Kagome had graduated and Souta had began a new year at school. Life was good and they were happy.  
  
"I'm home!" came the normal ritual of their afternoon.  
  
"Her Souta how was school?" Kagome called back from the couch she sat on.  
  
"It was okay," Souta said from behind her.  
  
"Just okay?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well the teacher wants us to bring in a different kimono each day next week," Souta sulked.  
  
"Different kimonos! That means at least 6 not to mention that it will cost A LOT of money. What does she think money grows on trees," Kagome exclaimed standing from her spot on the couch, and then she was struck by an idea and smiled. "Yet again..."  
  
"Kagome-Onee-Chan?" Souta asked warily, Kagome only smiled like that when she had a brilliant idea that meant someone was going to get hurt of embarrassed.  
  
"Go pack a backpack while I call work okay?" Souta nodded as his sister sprinted out of the living room.  
  
Picking up the phone Kagome quickly dialed the number to her work.  
  
"Moushi, Moushi." A female answered the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Jane! I didn't know you would be at work already," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I live in the apartment over top of the building. Anyways what ya need Kagome?" Jane yawned into the phone.  
  
"Do you mind if I don't come in tonight, I have some family business to take care of."  
  
"I don't know Kag, it is Saturday night," Jane giggled. "I don't mind but you have to pay n=me back."  
  
"No prob. See ya tomorrow than." Kagome hung up the phone and ran pass Souta who had an orange backpack on. Kagome ran about her room tossing clothing and undergarments in her bag and changing into something 'appropriate'.  
  
Grabbing Souta's hand she ran out of the house into the nearby well house.  
  
"Well Souta there is only one place I can think of that is suitable to get you a good kimono." Kagome laughed, and Souta looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hold on" she yelled as she jumped into the well with Souta.  
  
Landing softly on the ground of the well Kagome helped Souta out of the well. Taking in a deep breath she looked around the clearing noticing that nothing had changed, as she was gone.  
  
"Come on Souta!" She exclaimed.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha laid on top of Kaede's hut basking in the sun. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo had just come back from an extermination in a nearby village and to tell the truth Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy the silence. Every time they talked to him it was about how he should move on with his life, begin taking better care of him, blah, blah, blah. They were so annoying. He was in good shape he hadn't changed since Kagome had left and he intended on doing so.  
  
Breathing in he relaxed when he smelled a sweet smell of strawberries and cream. He sat up quickly and looked around. Strawberry season wasn't till next month! Jumping off the roof he was met by Shippo whose eyes were just as wide as his own. They both looked at each other than to an opening in the trees. A young boy with an orange backpack came running out of the woods laughing and smiling. Inuyasha recognized him immediately as Souta even though he looked a lot older and mature than the last time Inuyasha had seen him.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath waiting for the next person to arrive since Souta had stopped. Inuyasha almost collapsed when he saw Kagome walk out of the woods. Her ebony hair had grown and a new wisdom had etched itself on her face not to mention the new gleam in her eyes. However that wasn't what had him shocked, it was what she wore. She wore a pair of black cargo pants that cut down to mid drift showing a black thong that rode up her hips and rested on their joints, her shirt was black however it was extremely tight and had words etched in it in white, which read 'You touched it you bought it' across the chest. The neck of the shirt dipped down do low it barely left room for the wording not to mention it showed a great view of her black laced bra. Her hips swung with a new grace and her eyes where lidded with dark make-up. Once she saw Inuyasha she smiled and said something to Souta, which he never caught since, he was still in shock.  
  
Souta ran up to Inuyasha but stopped when he reached Shippo. He dragged the Kitsune back into the hut, giggling.  
  
"K-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Why hello Inuyasha," she smiled. Her voice was different for some reason, it sounded more seductive.  
  
"You came back," he whispered.  
  
"Just for the night than I have to go back for work," Kagome laughed.  
  
"Work? I didn't think you worked, I thought you just went to that school thing of yours," He said curiously.  
  
"I'm done school you silly puppy," she laughed at him when his eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"...Maybe lady Kagome only sent her brother to retrieve a kimono for him cause..." Miroku stopped immediately when he spotted Kagome. Sango and Shippo stopped and looked at the shocked monk.  
  
"I told you she was here." Shippo and Souta smiled.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed and hugged her friend.  
  
"Sango it's been so long!" Kagome hugged her friend back until she was pushed arms length away you Sango could have a look at her.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes..."  
  
"What happened to your uniform? Even that was more decent that this thing!" Sango yelled as she pointed to Kagome's thong.  
  
"Oh that, well it comes with the job," Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I would like to see this work of yours."  
  
"Actually you wouldn't"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cause what I do would send shivers up your spine."  
  
"Trust me no one knows where she works," Souta laughed. "I don't even know and I live with her."  
  
"And what does your mother think of you wearing this shit?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"None of your fucking business, now if you excuse me I am going to go get my brother some kimonos." She spat in Inuyasha's face, which had stood stalk still when she swore. In all the time he knew her she never said a word that was worst than, crap or damn.  
  
He watched as Kagome stormed off. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Souta walked up to the group, "Allow me to explain..."  
  
-----------  
  
The nerve! The nerve of them, not even people in her time hassled her this much over what she wore, however they a lot of them knew her from the club and they had gotten a little 'treat'. Stopping in front of the hut that sold Kimono's Kagome sighed. She needed someway to take her mind of it, and the only thing she could think of was the only thing she refused to do outside of the club.  
  
Walking into the hut Kagome ignored the stares from other and pointed at some Kimono's she wanted. Nodding an old woman went around and collected all of the kimonos. Once Kagome paid she walked back towards Kaede's hut. However once she reached the front of the hut she was enveloped into a pair of warm strong arms.  
  
"I am so sorry Kagome, I should have been there for you." He whispered into her hair. He was surprised when instead of her crying or saying something caring like she always did the act caused her to become mad.  
  
"Fuck off bastard! Why don't you just go off with your perfect Kikyo? There's no reason to try to get me to like, cause I'll be gone in the morning and I assure you I will not be coming back to see YOU!" She yelled at him causing him to wince at the intensity of her voice.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked, by this time Sango, Miroku, Souta, Shippo and Kaede had emerged from the hut.  
  
"Because filthy half breeds don't deserve to be cared for!" She screamed tears pouring down her face. Inuyasha had stood in shock she WAS ashamed of him. If she hated him the whole world did. He watched as she ran away from him, and of course it was in the direction of the well.  
  
"Inuyasha-Nii-San?" Souta asked wearily.  
  
"She really does hat me doesn't she?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"No. She's changed Inuyasha-nii-san. She runs from everything that causes her pain, she's been hurt too much already," Souta said as he stared off to nowhere unparticular.  
  
"Why would she be so hurt. She's never truly been heart broken." Inuyasha said oblivious to what Kagome really felt for her. Than something happened he never expected, Souta looked up at him disgusted. Disgusted at the person he looked up to the most.  
  
"How can you be so blind Inuyasha. Why don't you think about this than come and talk to her." He hissed at Inuyasha and stormed off with is Kimono's in hand.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome walked into Ned's wearing a mini skirt and a skimpy halter-top along with a pair of high heel sandals.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I didn't think you were gonna come in to night." Jane exclaimed.  
  
"I needed to blow off some steam," Kagome growled.  
  
"Guy problems?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well you can take the center pole for most of the night if you want." Kagome nodded and went to get ready for her show.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth next to well contemplating whether or not he should follow her.  
  
"Oh screw this, I'll go see what's wrong with the freaking bitch!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped into the depths of the well. Slinking into Kagome's house he grabbed some clothes so he would blend in. Popping on a hat he ran following Kagome's scent.  
  
How long he had been running, he had lost track of all that mattered now was to follow Kagome's scent. He stopped quickly when he realized that her scent was coming from a old worn down building however the surprise didn't end there when he smelt arousal. Walking through the door he was met by loud music and almost naked women. He shuffled through the room trying his hardest not to touch anyone. Sitting in a corner booth farthest from the bar he sat in it. Pulling the collar of his jacket up to cover his face and hair he slinked further into his seat.  
  
When a new song started there was a howl of catcalls sending his attention to the stage attached to the bar. He bit back a growl when a woman in a tiny skirt and corset walked out on stage. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back giving her an eerie look. A microphone crackled and a female voice talked over top of the crowd.  
  
"Hello gents. Tonight Violet couldn't make it in to give you all the show you came here for," Groans filled the large club. "Hush now, however you know we would never disappoint you so instead of Violet we have your favorite girl up here. Instead of just doing Wednesday nights she decided to give you all a little treat tonight too. So around of a plause for Miko!"  
  
The men in the club began to howl and cheer when the lights brightened on the stage. Inuyasha held his breath when he realized who it was. Kagome stood on a stage swinging her half naked body around a metal pole while taking off what little clothes she had on. Inuyasha was about to go up there and snatch her away however when he saw the smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes, he sat back down. He couldn't believe it she was actually enjoying it. Inuyasha got up and began walking up to the stage to take a seat at a stool.  
  
Crawling along the stage Kagome came to a man in a business suit and grabbed his tie. He started to shove money into her bra and Kagome laughed at him. Getting up she smiled and left the stage after gathering her money and clothing.  
  
-----------  
  
Kagome sat in the changing rooms for five minutes chugging down a bottle of beer. For some reason she wasn't really in it tonight, she felt like she was being watched by someone who wasn't too pleased to see her up on stage. She tossed the empty beer bottle to the side and walked out of the changing rooms.  
  
"Kag, what's wrong girl?" Jane came and put an arm around her.  
  
"I don't know, for the first time I felt uncomfortable." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well how 'bout you go do some lap dancing, I know you feel a lot more comfortable doing that," Jane smirked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on, look there's a guy over at the bar, who won't talk to none of us and won't even buy a drink. Why don't you get him a little hyped?" The two laughed and Kagome nodded and walked in the direction of the bar. There sitting with his back against the bar was a man with a dark blue jacket with the collar pulled up around his face not to mention the hat on his head. Giggling Kagome straddled his hips and began rubbing her hands up and down the man's well-toned stomach. However she stopped when she heard a low growl emit from him. Grabbing his hands she saw long claws, which were attached to long slender fingers. Kagome gulped and felt her heart quicken. Tugging the hat she tugged it far enough to she the man's face. The world came to a stop when two golden eyes met her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She stammered. His frown deepened and he took hold of her wrists.  
  
"We're leaving," he growled. Kagome nodded when she saw his eyes flash red momentarily. Picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder he stomped towards the door.  
  
"J. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow, tell boss I'll give him the money to him then," Kagome yelled to Jane.  
  
"Kay, see ya then!"  
  
------------  
  
He was livid; no he was more than that he was pissed beyond belief. He couldn't remember the last time he was this mad. How could she go and do that in front of all those men? The nerve of it! The only thing he knew was he had to get her somewhere out of public. Hopping onto the tree outside of Kagome's room he opened her window and slid in. Tossing her onto her bed and began to dig through her drawers. Bulling out a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt he tossed them to her.  
  
"Put that on," he growled. Kagome obliged to afraid to say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she began however Inuyasha being the person he is interrupted her.  
  
"How could you do that Kagome! I never thought of you as a whore, I respected you and now that's all tossed out the window. You are a fucking whore who gets paid to show men her body," he yelled at Kagome, making her cringe at his words. Inuyasha was about to go on until he smelled salty tears. Tugging Kagome's face to look at his he frowned at her tears that poured down her face. She shoved him away and wiped the tears away angrily.  
  
"You don't understand do you?!" She screamed back. "I didn't do this for me or for those men at the club, I did this for Souta, for the shrine. I couldn't let the authorities to take him away from me, I won't allow it, and if it means I have to become a whore, if it means I have to dance a stage naked, than so be it. But you listen here Inuyasha, don't you dare waltz in here and take what little I did have left away from me, cause I swear I will hunt you down. You hav..." She was cut off quickly when Inuyasha captured her lips.  
  
"You have no clue how long I waited to do that," he whispered against her lips.  
  
"What about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I thought you loved her."  
  
"The only person I love is standing right in front of me." He rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too. But you don't deserve someone like me, I'm a whore, a slut I'm tainted and there's no way to fix that, you deserves something so much better than that."  
  
"Actually I think we're even, I'm a filthy half breed, and you're a whore." He laughed at her expression.  
  
"I call my self all those freaking things and you agree with me, what happened to being supportive?"  
  
"Filthy half breed as my self doesn't give support." The both laughed at that.  
  
"Well the next time I hear you say that about yourself I'll make you pay."  
  
"Really and how 'bout you give me a taste of this?"  
  
"Well it's the most excruciating pain ever." She said sarcastically as she pushed him over to her bed.  
  
"Really?" He laughed as he laid down on her bed. Kagome straddled his hips and laughed.  
  
"Absolutely horrible, I haven't met a man who's lived through it yet." She laughed harder at the expression of his face when she started to grind up against him. Bending over she grabbed one of his ears and began to nibble on it. She was awarded with a shiver and a groan from her Honyou.  
  
"Kagome if you don't stop..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't be able to control myself."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Well you would be mated to a half breed."  
  
"Exactly the answer I wanted to hear. Don't worry Inuyasha loose control I won't care. I love you and I want to be your mate for ever." She smiled against his lips... 


End file.
